Air Gear: Olympian: Original
by HavenVice
Summary: The original story revolves around Tatsuo a high jumper in high school, he is surrounded by people riding A-Ts and hates any one who flaunts them in front of him. mean while he is being followed by a beautiful girl with luxurious brown hair.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought to my self that if I ran fast enough and flapped my arms hard enough that I would be able to fly, but life is just another disappointment." The rustle of wind passed through his ears, blind of everything around him except for the bar that loomed above him, mocking him. He jumped with all of his might as he passed over the high jump bar with not an inch between him and the bar as he then plummeted to the ground. He looked up at the still hanging bar, "I guess I'm down here and your still up there."

The group of guys gathered in the locker room changing out of their track uniforms, "So Tatsuo, what are you doing after this?" Said one of the guys.

"Nothing I'm just going home." Said Tatsuo, as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room to the outside. He walked down the sidewalk in the summer afternoon with his backpack over his shoulder. He looked up at the sky, as he watched the birds fly over his head he could help to feel like they were mocking him. The two of them were fighting with each other he witnessed them flying in circles around each other and occasionally crashing into each other. Suddenly they flew off and Tatsuo turned quickly turned around to see a guy fall from the sky. He stood at attention and looked at Tatsuo.

"What do you want Katsu?" Said Tatsuo.

"What I can't say hello to my friend?" Said Katsu.

"Yes you can just but do you have to be wearing those damned A-Ts?" Said Tatsuo, he paused for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Why do you hate A-Ts so much?" Asked Katsu.

Tatsuo sighed "It's just these people on A-Ts are so free and overjoyed, it just annoys me that I could never feel the way they do, it sickens me."

"You know, you could just get a pair of A-Ts." Said Katsu.

"You know I don't have the money." Tasuo and Katsu continued to talk on the way to Tatsuo's house; they both said good-bye went off in separate directions.

"It's always a shame to see a stricken bird." A girl with long brown luxurious hair stood on a rooftop watching as Tatsuo walked into his house. She held her hands together up against her chest as she looked in to the sky, "You'll find your wings, sooner or later."

The next morning came quick; Tatsuo was lying in his bed looking out the window out at the sky listening to the morning chirps of the birds. He slowly got out of bed, grabbed his backpack, walked down stairs, grabbed an apple off of the kitchen counter and walked out side. Tatsuo made his way up the sidewalk on his way to school, but suddenly he heard a noise behind him, and suddenly he felt him self being lifted up by both arms and he saw that to guys about his age who he had never seen before grabbing on to him.

"Hey, let me go!" Yelled Tatsuo.

One of them chuckled, "That's an awful nice uniform you got there, where do you go, Higashi High school?" From far away, a girl on A-Ts was following the three of them, watching what they were doing.

"Yeah, we know another guy that goes there, we think you might know who it is. A Takahashi Katsu." Said the other guy.

Tatsuo thought to him self "Damn it, what has Katsu gotten himself into? I think I'm in trouble now."

"Tell us where he is and we wont kill you." Said one of the guys. Tatsuo noticed that they were wearing the same color jackets, he couldn't completely make out the colors but he saw that their sleeves were the same shade of purple."

"I don't know where he is, even if I did know I wouldn't tell you." Said Tatsuo.

One of them let out a heavily angry breath, "Punk." He nodded to the other guy, "You had better hope you can tuck and roll." They started to lower Tatsuo to the ground as they rode through the streets. Tatsuo waited nervously towards his fate as his shoes scraped against the ground. They eventually dropped him and he tried his best to twist his body, so he would roll one his side. He hit the hard ground, rolling trying to protect him self from serious injury. He stopped in the middle of the street just lying there as he watched the two of them ride off; he got a better look at what they were wearing, both long purple and green light jackets with a bio-hazard symbol on their backs. The girl that had been following them, she stood watching him as he lay there on his side in the middle of the empty street.

"Bio-Raiders…"she said.

"Yeah they're just a bunch of punks." The girl turned around, waving her beautiful brown hair around her and she saw Katsu standing behind her. "Who are you anyways, and why have you been stalking my friend?"

She sighed and looked back at Tatsuo for a second and turned back, "Let me just say I want what you want."

Tatsuo slowly got to his feet as he grabbed a hold of his arm as he walked out of the street, he slowly walked the last block to his school, since that ride with those storm riders took him close to his school.

"Why him, why my friend Tatsuo?" Asked Katsu.

"I've seen him jump at school, he is an Olympic level high jumper, he has the drive to lift him self in to the sky he just lacks the tools to do it." She said.

"He can't his hands on any A-Ts." Said Katsu.

"Hmm, It's a shame." She said as she elegantly rode off.

Tatsuo made his way through the school and he walked into the nurse's office, the school nurse immediately stood up. "What happened to you?"

"I fell…" The rest of the day went on but all Tatsuo could think about was getting revenge on those storm riders, he wasn't even really that mad at Katsu for doing whatever he did, he was used to Katsu's punk ass antics. The bell rang and school ended, Tatsuo headed home having felt better from that morning. He eventually got home and he noticed a box on his front porch, he walked up to it and noticed a metal emblem on the box, it looked like a biohazard sign like on those guys' jackets. He took the box and put the emblem in his pocket and walked in the house. He places the box on to the coffee table and began to open it, he saw a note on top of what looked like A-Ts, he started to read the note, "From your Dove of hope – see you in the sky."


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsuo didn't do anything for the rest of the night, he just sat on the couch and watched TV, "From your Dove of hope," he looked down at the A-Ts, he picked on of them up and looked at it, "who sent this to me, could it be them? No they never sent me letter like this before." Tatsuo put his hand in the A-Ts and suddenly the wheels started to spin dramatically and Tatsuo screamed not knowing what to do, waving the A-T covered hand in the air, the A-T flew off his hand and fell on the floor and stopped spinning. "Geez what was that?" he got up and picked up the A-Ts, suddenly there was breaking new on the TV, Tatsuo sat and watched.

"The notorious Storm Rider team, Bio-Raiders. Were all found brutally injured in a construction site earlier today." Said the newscaster, as they showed shots of police and the injured unconscious people.

"That sign on their backs," he pulled out the emblem from his pocket and looked at it, "It matches the emblem I got. The person who did this must have given me these A-Ts, is this what Katsu did to them? No, I don't know much about his skills but I'm pretty sure he couldn't take out an entire team by himself."

"There was a message left at the scene of the crime." The camera panned to a concrete wall, "It says and I quote, "This will give you time to practice – Dove" Tatsuo looked down at the A-Ts.

"Is this all for me?" Tatsuo stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink, he stood there for a few minute trying to digest all of what happened and then he heard a commercial on the TV.

"Making them even faster, able to fly even higher. With these extreme devices, they dash down the streets at blistering speeds." Tatsuo walked in to the living room and saw a commercial for Air Treks, "Since these people's appearance, everything has turned into a road. Even faster! Even Higher!" Tatsuo looked at the TV and then back at the A-Ts.

"Even higher, eh we'll see about that" Tatsuo grabbed his jacket, pinned the emblem to his jacket and walked out to the porch with his A-Ts. He looked up at the night sky and he sat himself down and he put his A-Ts on, he finally got them on and he stood up a little shakily, "Ah damn there weren't any instructions in the box," he looked down at the A-Ts, "I don't need that piece of paper. Ok so the wheels moved when I pushed on the front," he started to move forward slowly, "Now for some power." Tatsuo bent his knees down and his Air Treks pushed him at an incredible, "Oh no I can't stop I'm going to crash!" and with out thinking Tatsuo jumped as hard as he could and surpassed the fence, and in that instance Tatsuo felt weightless and he thought to him self, "So this is what I've been missing all of my life." Tatsuo landed on the ground and immediately sped off through the street, "This is incredible, unimaginable." Tatsuo pushed down as hard as he could, blazing through the streets whizzing by all of the cars, "Is this my top speed? I don't think so" he sped through the street heading trough the city going so fast that everything around him was nothing but wind.

Katsu slowly skated out of a 24-hour convenience store with a soft drink; he took a swig of the drink and noticed as a person on A-Ts flew right by him. "Woah, he's fast, but can he protect those A-Ts of his?" Katsu darted down the street, dropping his drink on the ground, "He's fast, and I can hardly catch up with him." He increased his speed so he was able to tail behind Tatsuo. Katsu sped up more to get next to him, "Tatsuo?"

"Katsu?" Said Tatsuo.

"When did you get A-Ts?" Asked Katsu as the sped through the streets.

"Just today." Said Tatsuo.  
>"So you were finally able to fork over the money to buy a pair of A-Ts, eh yeah cheap bastard." He said as they dodged car after car.<p>

"You know dude I can't really hear you, lets stop somewhere." Said Tatsuo. Katsu pointed out at the park, Tatsuo nodded and they both dashed to the end of the street as fast as they could, almost like an undecided race. They both stopped at the same time in the middle of the park.

"So dude what's up where did you get those Air Treks?" Asked Katsu.

"They were left on my door step, along with this." Tatsuo took off the Bio-Raider's emblem off of his jacket and showed Katsu.

"That's the Bio-Raiders' emblem, how do you have that?" said Katsu.

"It was left on my porch, did you hear what happened to them?" Asked Tatsuo.

"Yeah they were attacked, it wasn't even a regular challenge they were just mauled." Said Katsu.

"Well I think this has to do with this, and there was a message at there base I think it was written for me. It said "This will give you time to practice – Dove."

Katsu thought to him self, "could this have to do with that girl?" Katsu was silent for a moment, "Well good job on getting A-Ts, I have somewhere I need to be. See ya." Katsu rod off into the street, "That damned woman, what has she gotten him into." Katsu rode up to an A-T bar, he walked to the door but the bouncer stopped him.

"You're under aged, scram."

Katsu looked menacingly in his eyes, "Fuck off." He started to walk over to the door but the bouncer grabbed his shoulder, Katsu turned around and did a flying round house kick to the bouncer's head, "Now look who's under aged now." Katsu walked in and looked around he was standing on the top level of the A-T bar, the top level was the bar area it had tables and everything like that but it had a huge opening in the middle of the room that showed off a lower level which was a dance floor, it was full of ravers who as well rode A-Ts. The opening was surrounded and blocked off with a metal fence with boards and graffiti on it, Katsu walked down stairs to the dance floor and casually rode around the dance floor to the other side of the room to another set of stairs that lead him to an even lower level, each step the music got fainter and fainter. At the end of the stair case there was a barricaded door, Katsu knocked on it and a little slide on the door opened.

"What do you want?" asked the person behind the door.

"I want to talk to Millennium." Said Katsu.

"And who are you?" Asked the man.

"Katsu, I've been here before."

The man closed the slide and opened the door. Katsu walked in, "I'm sorry but you'll have to take off the A-Ts."

Katsu looked at him, "The A-Ts stay on." Katsu continued to move forward, "Millennium, I need some information on some one." A man about 10 or 20 years older than Katsu was sitting on an expensive looking couch with two women with questionable morals next to him.

"Whom might you be talking about?" Asked Millennium.

"I don't know her actual name but I'm guessing that she goes by the alias "Dove"." Said Katsu.

Millennium laughed, "Oh her, she's and excellent Storm Rider, I actually wanted her to join my team but she said that she didn't want to be connected publicly to a pervert like me, I don't really know, she's crazy." Said Millennium, "No one really knows too much about her except for the people she rides with."

"Who's that?" Asked Katsu.

"She isn't apart of the team but they are called, Maiden Soar. They like to hang around the church just north of here." Said Millennium.

"Thanks." Said Katsu as he started to head towards the door.

"Oh and Katsu, be sure to rub one out before you go, alright?"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Katsu walked into the cathedral and marveled at everything around him, "This wasn't created by an ordinary person, the was grown from the wings of us all, it's no ordinary church it teaches us to not only worship the sky but to join it in our flesh and blood not only in the after life." He looked around the interior and no one was in side and the entire interior was made out of metal, and not just that everything was covered in scars from their road. "I have to get Tatsuo in here so he can see this. "Katsu darted out side and sped off in to the street, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tatsuo's number, it rang and he picked up, "Tatsuo where are you?"

"Oh I went back home, I'm tired it thought would be enough for the day, since I'm not to use to the strain of them yet. Why?" Asked Tatsuo.

"Well I'm on my way I need to talk to you about something..." Katsu hung up. He went faster on his A-Ts until he reached Tatsuo's house. Katsu barged through the door, "Tatsuo!"

Tatsuo jumped, "Katsu what the hell." Katsu walked toward Tatsuo.

"Tatsuo, you need to come with me, I think I know where we can find out where those A-Ts came from." Exclaimed Katsu.

"Wait really? Where?" Asked Katsu.

"Here put on you A-Ts and follow me," Katsu started to head towards the door and he stopped him self, "Wait hold on, I'm going to need you to do some thing first."

"What is it?" Asked Tatsuo.

"I need you to masturbate."

"What!" Said Tatsuo.

"I know it weird for me to be asking you but I need you to do it, and fast we don't have much time." Said Katsu. Tatsuo sighed and started to walk up stairs to his room, he walked in and Katsu followed him from a distance and waited out side the closed door. "Are you done yet?"

"I didn't even pull it out yet." Said Tatsuo.

"Ugh gosh well come on." Katsu started to laugh at what he had just said, "I don't hear anything." Katsu heard Tatsuo. "Do you need anything to help you?" Tatsuo just tried to ignore him. "You know, I know this good site for hentai."

"Dude shut up! Let me just do this." Yelled Tatsuo. A couple minutes passed and Tatsuo walked through the door.

"Gee took you long enough. How was it?" Said Katsu.

"It hurt in the end, cause you made me do it so fast." Tatsuo walked down stairs to grab his A-Ts.

"So aren't you going to wash your hands or something after what you did?" Asked Katsu. Tatsuo stood up and gave Katsu the stink eye. He stood there for a few seconds just staring at him and he slapped Katsu in the face. "Ahh gross."

"Lets go." Said Tatsuo. They both rode through the street heading towards the city, "So where are we going?"

"Just follow me." Katsu and Tatsuo rode through a street and in front of a huge church.

"Are we going to find out who did this from god?" Asked Tatsuo.

Katsu sighed, "No this is base for a storm rider team, they know who we are trying to find." They both rolled on forward to the entrance, "Hopefully they will be here." They opened the door and they noticed dozens of beautiful women in silk luxurious robes sitting all around the inside the building, they were all wearing A-Ts and staring at the two of them. The one in the front of everyone and closest to them stood up.

"What do you want?" She said. Another woman stood up all the way behind everyone else, in front of a giant statue of a female angel.

"We shouldn't be rude to our guest, we are all children of the Maiden Soar" She started to roll slowly down the center aisle on her A-Ts, she finally reached the end and looked at Tatsuo and Katsu, "I am the leader of this team, how may I help you?" Katsu rolled up right in front of her.

"Do you know anything about this under the name Dove?" Asked Katsu.

The woman's face dropped and immediately became serious; "I'm sorry I can't help you, you need to leave." she turned around and slowly moved back. Tatsuo did a quick power slide all the way around her staring at intensely.

"Tell me where we can find her." Demanded Tatsuo.

"Why should I tell you? I admit that move was impressive for someone of your skill but I can still see the inexperience in your eyes." She said.

"Because she gave me these A-Ts," said Tatsuo he pulled out the Bio-Raider's emblem, "and she gave me this as well."

She looked down at the emblem, "So you are the guy she talked about," she smiled and gave him a laugh, "If you have those A-Ts you must know how to use them, how about we test them out." Everyone except Tatsuo, Katsu, the Leader and one other member cleared the room. "Ok the objective is to grab that ring."

"What ring?" Asked Tatsuo, Katsu bump his arm and pointed up at the ceiling, a ring was suspended by a rope high up in the air. "All right let's do this."

"Not so fast, if you win we take you to the Dove, but if we win then we take those A-Ts she gave you." Said the Leader.

"What, we didn't agree to that!" Yelled Katsu.

"You get to keep yours, it's just his that we want." She said.

"Oh ok." Katsu smiled and looked over at Tatsuo and he was staring at him. "But uh we still need to win so you can keep your A-Ts."

"But why do you want my A-Ts, you all have your own." Asked Tatsuo.

"Well if you can't beat us that means that she was wrong in picking you and you don't deserve them." Said the leader.

"Let's just start this." Said Katsu.

"Wait, I haven't practiced enough I'm not that great at wall rides yet." Said Tatsuo.

"It's alright Tatsuo, you got me." Said Katsu.

"Then let's start." Said the leader, everyone readied them selves, " Ready, go!" Everyone except for Tatsuo jump immediately to the upper balcony that surrounded everything, Tatsuo dashed forward towards the wall and tried to ride up and off the wall but as he was about to jump he lost his footing and started to fall, he landed on his feet and lookup at the ring.

"How am I going to do this?" Said Tatsuo.

"You alright there Tatsuo?" Katsu yelled from up on the balcony.

"Yeah just hold them off!" Tatsuo yelled back. Katsu jumped up in the air towards the ring as the other girl was reaching forward and Katsu tackled her to the ground and Katsu gave her a smile and she immediately kicked him off.

"Tatsuo take the wall up like you did that power slide earlier." Said Katsu,

Tatsuo nodded and dashed at the wall at full force and spun up the wall and jumped off on to the balcony. He rolled up to the edge and gave Katsu a thumbs-up. Tatsuo moved all the way up against the wall behind him. "Lets do this." Tatsuo pushed down on his A-Ts accelerating the wheels but not even moving, he kicked off of the wall and dashed forward. The edge of the balcony came up and he jumped his hardest, he flew through the hair and the ring was getting within his reach, he put his arm out to try and reach the ring but he fell short and missed. Tatsuo started to fall forward and he grabbed the end of the opposing balcony, his hand started to slip and as soon as he let go some one grabbed his wrist, he looked up and he saw Katsu pulling him up. "Thanks, I don't think I can make it."

Katsu sighed, "Sometimes you need my help to win." Katsu grabbed Tatsuo by the back of the collar and pulled him to the wall, "Gimme your arm." Katsu grabbed on to Tatsuo's arm and nodded to Tatsuo and Tatsuo nodded back. They pushed down on their A-Ts as hard as they could, accelerating their wheels but not moving, they kicked off of the wall simultaneously and sped forward at immense speed. Katsu spun Tatsuo around his body and catapulted him. Tatsuo flew through the air flying towards the ring and he noticed the leader flying towards him and the ring, he continued forward and he grabbed the ring off of the rope. He kept flying forward over her and landing on the other balcony.

Tatsuo stood facing the wall not knowing what had just happened, he turned around and looked at the rope with a smile. "So I guess she was right in choosing you." Tatsuo looked down to the ground and saw the leader of Maiden Soar bowing to him.

Suddenly the doors opened, "I saw it all, and I believe only those can set you free." None of them could see the person in the doorway a shadow was covering her face from the rising sun all they heard was a girl's voice. She rolled forward removing the shadow from her face, Tatsuo and Katsu jumped down to get a good look at her, she had long luxurious brown hair and an all around beautiful exterior, "My name is Nakano Suzume, also known as, Your Dove of Hope."


	4. Chapter 4

"That was very impressive, but I expected nothing less." Said Suzume with a smile.

"That's her Tatsuo, that's her." Exclaimed Katsu.

"I realize that." Said Tatsuo, Suzume rolled forward on her A-Ts toward Tatsuo, she moved in close to his face looking into his eyes intently.

"You say that there is inexperience in his eyes, but how about now?" Said Suzume, "He's had a true taste of the sky all I see is a drive, the drive to see his true road."

Tatsuo thought to himself, "road, what could she possibly mean?"

"So, for me, find your true path." Suzume said, moving her face in closer to his, he started to blush not knowing entirely what was going on, but wanting to expect something of a kiss from this beautiful girl. She slowly closed her eyes and turned around, she slowly rolled forward towards the door. When she reached the door she turned around like over at Tatsuo, "Don't disappoint me." She gave him a wink and rode off into the empty morning roads.

"I don't trust her." Said Katsu.

Tatsuo sighed, "We should go." The two of them rod off in to the street, as they went through the streets Tatsuo thought to him self. "Why is this happening to me?" "What are these roads she was talking about?" They road through the streets with the soft morning wind hitting their faces, "Hey Katsu, want to hit my place and get some rest?" Said Tatsuo.

"Sure I guess, I'm not really that tired but once I sit down I'll knock out." Said Katsu.

"Oh and hey what was she saying earlier about seeing my true road?" Asked Tatsuo. They both slowed down but moving at walking speed.

"Well you see, Storm Riders emphasis on a thing known as their "run" and this run takes shape with the person's personality, style and tricks, and the road is what you get when you combine all of that, there are different roads for each person, roads like the Wind Road and the Bloody Road, and the Bloody Road is the path I like to follow." Said Katsu.

"Hmm, so that's what she meant." Tatsuo looked up at the sky. "My road, what shall you be?" The two of them finally got back to Tatsuo's house and fell asleep in the front hall way. Through out the night all Tatsuo could dream about was the burning flame of passion he had in his heart, he woke up at around noon covered in sweat, Tatsuo looked around to see him self in the hall way thinking he and Katsu must have been that exhausted from the entire day that they just passed out right next to the door. Tatsuo got up but slipped at first because he didn't realize that he was still wearing his A-Ts. Tatsuo slowly took his off and wiped the sweat from his face. He went over by Katsu and took off his A-Ts, the whole time hearing him make soft moaning noises. Tatsuo walked into the kitchen in his sweaty disgusting socks and grabbed a cup of water. "The entire night felt like a dream, I'm glad I woke up in me A-Ts those were the only proof that it did happen." He went over to the bathroom and splashed water over his face; he looked at himself in the mirror. "My road that girl tells me." Flashbacks flew through Tatsuo's mind, the speed of his A-Ts when he first put them on, the power of the that initial power slide in the face of Maiden Soar. "What other thing will I encounter that shape my road?" he looked himself dead in his eye and he heard in the background.

"What the hell! What time is it?" It was Katsu waking up. Tatsuo wiped off his face and walked back to the hallway.

"So you finally woke up eh?" Tatsuo saying it like he had been up for hours, which he hadn't.

"Dude what time is it?" Asked Katsu dazed.

"Its about noon." Said Tatsuo.

"Dude we only got a few hours of sleep, I'm going back to bed." Katsu rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Wake up." Said Tatsuo as he kicked his back.

"Stop it or I'll burn your nipple off with my A-T." Said Katsu. Tatsuo laughed and punched him in the side, hard. "That's it." Katsu got up and tackled Tatsuo to the ground, they both started whaling on each other until they got tired and laid down on the floor, they both stared at the ceiling huffing and puffing.

"Leave it at a tie?" Asked Tatsuo.

"Tie." Said Katsu. Suddenly a huge bang came from the door they got up and opened the door to see a large brick with the Bio-Raiders insignia spray painted on the side of it, "So they think they're tough do they? I'll show them who are tough. Grab you're A-Ts we're going for a ride let's see if you can fly on your own in this one." They put on their A-Ts and they blasted through the streets, riding on their wheels, their wind and their second round of adrenalin. They started to head into the rougher side of the neighbor hood and they cam across a construction site that had clearly stopped all work. "You still got that emblem on you?"

"Yup." Said Tatsuo as they entered the site. They gazed through as they saw a group of guys on A-Ts staring at them wearing purple and green jackets.

"So, we got your calling card. Are finished playing games and ready to end this now?" Yelled Katsu. What looked like their leader rode forward towards the two of them and looked at them.

"I believe that you have something that belongs to us, we want it back." Said the boss.

"Well your going to have to fight for it back." Said Katsu.

"I fine with that, are you ready?" he said.

"Not so fast let's make this an even exchange." Said Katsu, "If you win you get your precious emblem back, if we win we get your base."


	5. Chapter 5

"So you want our base eh?" Said their boss.

"Well that's all you have of value, I wouldn't want those sorry excuses for A-Ts and that jacket of yours is just god awful, and this way we get your area officially and we don't have to steal it." Said Katsu.

"Ugh fine, the name of the game is Dash. The first team to reach the train station wins, you got me?" Said the boss.

"Fine with me, fine with you Tatsuo?" Asked Katsu, Tatsuo didn't answer he was staring at two guys in the crowd of people.

"It's fine as long as those two are competing along side you." Tatsuo pointed at the two guys that was grabbed him that one morning trying to find Katsu.

"Fine." Said the boss. He waved them over and they rolled forward with cocky looks on their faces.

"Hey look who it is, that kid we made street shit out of, you've come for seconds eh?" Said one of the guys. They all lined up at the entrance to the construction site.

"Ready, two, one… go." As soon as the boss said that he swung he arm and backhand punched Katsu in the face, knocking him to the ground. Tatsuo and the other two dashed forward, Tatsuo turned his head.

"Just go, just go!" Said Katsu. "Don't worry about me." The boss sped off ignoring Katsu. "Lets see if he can truly fly on his own." Tatsuo turned at the street corner.

"What is he doing?" said one of the guys. Tatsuo came across the train tracks; he hitched his wheels on to the tracks and went forward with incredible speed. The tracks went through the residential area, it being surrounded by tall apartment building, Tatsuo jumped up with immense strength and landed on an apartment's roof. Tatsuo spotted the three of them they were just behind them. He jumped down the alley in between two buildings and used the walls as roads to ride down, he picked up speed and as he reached the bottom he jumps out into the street and dramatically drifted into the street in front of them, facing the three of them.

"You ready to finish this?" suddenly a train crossed the train tracks that passed through the street, they were all blocked in. Tatsuo pushed down on his A-Ts spinning the wheels at incredible speeds and blasted forward. One of the guys tried to punch him as he was coming forward but Tatsuo did a power slide around him and as he was spinning he kicked his Achilles heel. He fell down immediately writhing in pain complaining not that it hurt but it burned, Tatsuo dashed for the other guy, he jumped and did a double jump kick, hitting him in the chest and land him body on the other guy that was on the ground. The train was just about to completely pass by and Tatsuo and The Boss looked directly at each other. They lined up at the train tracks readying themselves to cross. The train passed by and the blockade was slowly lifting the blockade barley lifted and Tatsuo went forward, lowering his body so he could fit under the blockade lifted all the way and the boss dashed after Tatsuo.

"You aren't going to beat the leader of the Bio-Raiders!" Yelled the boss.

Katsu stood at the construction site waiting for the victor to come back, which he had hoped but also expected it to be Tatsuo. "So you think your little Tatsuo will win?" A vein on Katsu's face pulsated.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Said Katsu.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, after all I helped you bring this problem arise." Said Suzume.

"Why don't you make your self useful and finish off the rest of the team." Said Katsu.

"What team, theirs no one else here." Said Suzume.

"What!" Katsu looked back and then looked back at the street, "They went after Tatsuo, we have to go." Katsu sped forward through the street with Suzume following him. They had finally come across the train station where they had found Tatsuo standing alone with his back to them. The boss was lying on the ground next to him with his jacket on fire, he was completely unconscious, Katsu and Suzume were looking around and the parking lot was riddled with the Bio-Raiders. Tatsuo looked at the two of them with a smile.

"Say hello to our new home, Katsu." Said Tatsuo with a devilish smile on his face.

"He has found his road." Said Suzume.


	6. Chapter 6

Tatsuo sat him self on top of the in construction building, it was about 5 stories high it was probably going to be another apartment complex or some sort of commercial building. Tatsuo sat on the roof alone just looking up at the sky as it started to set, he heard foot steps behind him but didn't look who it was, "You know as soon as I woke up today I knew my destiny, fire is the only true source of life, it gives warmth, it depends on a source to keep it alive, it grows. Fire has symbolized wisdom, passion and power, it's free, it takes its path and engulfs the forest, we try to stop it but this is what it's meant to be."

"That was beautiful." Suzume sat down next to Tatsuo, "Fire is a beautiful thing, but can be dangerous in the wrong hands, but I couldn't of chosen any one else to carry the torch." Tatsuo blushed kind of thinking that it was Katsu, if it were Katsu he probably would have called him gay or something like that.

"So tell me, why did you choose me and why would you do this for me, who am I to you?" asked Tatsuo.

"I've seen you on the field at school, just jumping as high as you can trying to reach the clouds." Said Suzume, "And I know about your past, about your family and who they are and why you choose to live on your own."

"My parents died in, what the news said a hit and run, but I know better than that, my family is part of the Yakuza and were assassinated by an opposing family. My family still supports me but I know as soon as I turn 18 they will either cut me off or recruit me, and I don't want that, my family are still good people despite who they are but I don't want them for what they are just our blood connection." Said Tatsuo.

"I understand you don't want to end up like your parents." Said Suzume, "I saw you and the yearning you had for the sky and to be free from the demons of your past."

"Honestly, no matter how much trouble it caused me I'm glad you came into my life, you gave me the chance to fly and I'm grateful for that…"

"So that's where you guys are, did I interrupt anything?" Asked Katsu, he sat down next to Tatsuo, "You know what? We need to make a Storm Riders team, and just where are we going to get the other three member."

"Isn't it 5 members to make a team?" Asked Tatsuo.

"Yeah, we only have 2 people." Said Katsu.

"Well how about Suzume here." Tatsuo turned to Suzume, "Suzume I know it's a weak plan but would you like to join us?"

"I would like nothing more than to join you two." Said Suzume.

"Then it's a plan, lets find two others and make this team." Said Tatsuo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't feel good about this how do we know that you can ever skate well?" Asked Katsu.

"I'm at most a C-class storm rider." Said Suzume.

"Well, how's that for ya." Said Tatsuo laughing.

"Fine but if you hold us back, god help you, I will…" Kastu stopped in the middle of his sentence to try and make it more dramatic. They all looked out at the birthing night sky.

"What are we going to call it?" Asked Tatsuo.


	7. Chapter 7

Tatsuo races along side his opponent through the street using all of his might to get past. He looked over to the leader of the Bio-Raiders and he was looking up, Tatsuo followed his gaze and dozens of Storm Riders fell from the sky like hawks swooping down on their prey. Tatsuo did a power slide extending his leg out and sweeping the bosses legs, he crashed to the ground and all of his subordinates landed, surrounding Tatsuo like a lion pride. They all looked down at Tatsuo's A-Ts and the wheels were spinning in place at an incredible speed that they dig an indent into the street's surface. Tatsuo smiled and lifted his leg up he held his A-T in the air and he shot his foot back to the ground behind him, launching himself forward. Everything stopped and Tatsuo woke up at his desk, sweat was soaking through his papers and all of his classmates were getting up and walking out. Tatsuo grabbed his stuff and walked out of class and in to the hallway. A hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, it was his teacher, "Can I help you Mr. Ichihara?"

"You have been sleeping through each and every class of mine for the past week." Said Mr. Ichihara.

"Well don't feel bad I've been sleeping through most of my classes." Said Tatsuo.

"Why you little…" Said Mr. Ichihara as Tatsuo interrupted him.

"See ya." Said Tatsuo as he darted off, Mr. Ichihara ran after him.

"Get back here, there's no running in the halls," Mr. Ichihara said as he was chasing after him, "You're going to be in detention for life as soon as I catch you!" Tatsuo ran out of the school entrance and jumped into the bushes to hide. He pulled out his A-Ts from his backpack quickly put them on and jumped out of the bushes in front of Mr. Ichihara and riding off, "You son of a…" the teacher took a deep breath and walked back in to the school. As Tatsuo rod off Katsu boorishly sat at the window of the classrooms.

"Ah man, Tatsuo's off having fun and I have to stay in class what the hell, I can't just sit here, lets see if I can get sent to the hall." Katsu stood up with haste, "Hey Ms. Makuda, you bloody hole!" with out even noticing and with his arm extended and finger pointing out a black board eraser hit him in the head.

"Sit down and shut up." Said Ms. Makuda, Katsu frowned and sat back down. She had dealed with him for years and was the only teacher in the school maybe in Japan that could handle his shit.

"Damn it." Said Katsu disappointed, "Well Tatsuo have some fun for me."

Tatsuo strutted through the streets with ease, the wind in hair and the sound of his A-Ts humming. "Man all of these late night are getting to me," Tatsuo looked up at the sky and winced at the sun, "The night is for the storm riders." Tatsuo rod through the streets brushing his fingers on the side of moving cars as he passes by them. "Maybe I should just quit school all together, nah my family wont like that, I can only imagine what they would say, "If you think your done with school then you must have time to help us?" well I don't know but I really don't want to mix in with their dealings."

Tatsuo stopped at a red light, standing in the middle of the street just to take a quick break. Suddenly a mass of Storm Riders rode through the street across him, they were all wearing different clothes so they must not be on a team or at least not with each other. The light turned green and Tatsuo turned left to follow them, he sped forward to tail behind them. It seemed that they all knew where they were going but just where was that? They all kept riding for a while until they stopped at the community pool, they all gathered around the gates surrounding each of the few pools. "What's going on here, a parts war?" a loud announcer was sitting at one of the lifeguard stands over seeing what was happening.

"This is incredible, it's just down to one group left, who will win this cube match? Each team has won 2 matches it's down to Daisuke from M-Hunters and Shin from Railway Saviors. The two storm riders stood in the middle of a drained pool, the stared at each other as they caught their breath.

"Shin, you have been a thorn in my side for far too long, time to end this." Daisuke dashed forward with his fist readied behind him. As soon as he was within range he swung, Shin grabbed his wrist and spun his body forward over the outside of Daisuke's arm. He reached his back and Shin swung his elbow back and bludgeoned Daisuke's head, he fell forward but caught himself and spun around facing Shin. Daisuke gave a deadly stare at Shin with blood creeping down his head, he dashed towards Shin and Shin reacted by riding up the side of the pool. Flying up into the air, which kind of defeated the purpose of it being a cube match. Shin's body turned around to fall back down and he looked down at Daisuke's face and smirked, Shin plummeted back down with his wheels blazing he hit the decline of the pool and swept in. Immediately Shin spun his body low to the ground with his leg out to sweep Daisuke's feet but Daisuke with lightning response he jumped to dodge his kick, Shin continued to spin but he used his spread out leg to use his A-T to speed him self up. Shin did another revolution with his fist beside him he countered Daisuke's dodge with a incredible punch to the chest, Shin through his whole body into the punch almost using his fist to throw Daisuke to the ground. Blood spurted out of Daisuke's mouth as his body hit the surface, Shin froze on his knees with his fist on Daisuke's chest, and he huffed and puffed having put all of his force and energy into that attack. Shin slowly got to his feet and looked up at the announcer on the lifeguard stand.

"That was incredible, such quick lighting fast performance, only a god could have noticed that attack!" screamed the announcer; suddenly a voice came out in the distance.

"Bull shit, he cheated, he wasn't aloud to leave the confines of the pool!" exclaimed one of the members of the M-Hunters everyone was silent.

"Umm, is he right?" asked the announcer.

"He's right, the point of this challenge was to restrain our selves within this cage, I acted hastily and I'm sorry I admit defeat." Said Shin facing the audience, which had grown immensely since the battle had actually started.

"Then I guess the M-Hunters have won, but I don't think Daisuke will get over this beating. I'm sorry to all of the Railway Saviors, but you bet your emblem and that means your team must disband, it was a great run while it lasted." Said the Announcer, Shin climbed out of the pool and slowly rode over to his team.

A few minutes passed by and Tatsuo noticed Shin riding off in to the street, "Him, his wings will help this team fly." Said Tatsuo, he dashed off towards Shin trying to catch up to him, he sped through the streets going faster each second, "How is he going this fast after that battle?" Shin turned on to another street and Tatsuo followed, turned and there was no site of Shin anywhere. Tatsuo went forward without haste, "Where is he, where did he go?"

"Why are you following me?" Shin stood behind Tatsuo. Tatsuo stood amazed and scared at the same time.

"How did you?"

"You didn't answer my question, why are you following me?"

"I want you to join my team!" Tatsuo yelled nervously.

Shin moved in front of Tatsuo and looked into his eyes, "and why would I do that, who are you?"

Tatsuo looked down nervously and took a deep breath, "I am the future Flame King." Shin was shocked at what he had just said, the balls to say that to him.

"I know the Flame King, he is a great person. If you think you have what it takes to be the Flame King, then you will have no problem beating me in a race."


	8. Chapter 8

They both readied themselves at a red light, "It's until the National Bank in downtown." Said Shin, "Let's see how fast and far this fire can spread." The light turned green and without missing a beat the blasted through the intersection, out speeding all of the cars, leaving a clear run way for them to ride. They were head to head each one of them not even leading by a nose. The traffic started to get closer, they weaved in between the cars. They came across a set of cars blocking off the entire street, they looked at each other and jump over the cars. They kept looking at each other to see if the other tripped or hit their A-T on the car below them. They kept at it for a while longer, dodging cars and maneuvering through the street, they had passed over a set of train track and suddenly Tatsuo noticed that Shin had disappeared, he looked around and didn't see him so he stopped for a brief second. He turned around.

"The train tracks." Said Tatsuo, he dashed forward and scaled the side of a building. He reached the top and rode atop the buildings and saw Shin far ahead. Tatsuo looked over and saw the National Bank building, "damn, this must be why they were called the Railway Saviors." He jumped off the side of the building onto the tracks and blasted forward, he tried his best to go as fast as he could. Shin started to slowly get closer and closer, Tatsuo leaned more forward and increased his speed as he noticed a tunnel coming up. Tatsuo smiled and the both entered the tunnel, Tatsuo's speed increase immensely as the tunnel inclined and as soon as Shin was right in front of him Tatsuo jumped and with both arms out he flew up in front of Shin, flying out of the tunnel. He landed on the tracks of the bridge in front of Shin and started to lose his balance so he jumped off in to the street below them.

"Impressive. I guess this is my stop." Shin jumps down. They both maneuver between a group of close kept cars, the side street was only two lanes of cars going one way, pillars that supported the train bridge above surrounded the street creating just one more obstacle. They didn't have the best room to just ride through, they both maneuvered through by not just riding between cars but jumping above them and to keep their speed up they used the pillars to jump off of. The wheels on Shin's A-Ts were made out of a different material then the norm. What gave him the title of Leader of the Railway Saviors was his incredible speed on the train tracks, being able to over take even one of the fastest trains. The inner sides of the wheels were buffered by a type of gripping track that gave him the uncanny ability to grip on to grip on to smoother surfaces than the normal A-T wheels.

Shin scaled up the side of one of the surrounding buildings and Tatsuo followed him to make sure he wasn't going to use another trick. Tatsuo made it to the top and as soon as he landed on the roof Shin blocked his way, "Stop."

"What are you talking about, this is a race." Said Tatsuo.

"Just hear me out the race is on a momentary pause for the time being." Said Shin, "You want to be the Flame King, yet you spend so much time in the sky."

"I don't even know how to reply to that." Said Tatsuo confused.

"Until you can master the ground you stand on you can not master the sky." Declared Shin.

"What are you talking about, is this a lesson you're trying to teach me, or what?" asked Tatsuo.

"No it's fact. The fools who fly before they can run fall to their deaths." Said Shin, "Every time you jump the air buffers against us and we slow down, there is only one solution that will give you the best of both worlds, there is a trick that the Rumble King can do that will give you what you need but you need to figure that for your self."

"I see but what does that have to do with me?" Asked Tatsuo.

Shin sighed, "Remember when you jumped over me on the tracks, you stumbled, and with the speed you were at to catch me at that incline you were reaching incredible speeds yet you only landed a few meters in front of me. So I would say until you master riding the air, it would be in your best interest to stay low."

"You bastard, what are you trying to pull, if you don't what to join my team just say so and lets stop putting each other through this." Exclaimed Tatsuo.

"I'm not trying to pull anything, just to teach you." Shin thought to himself, "I saw the drive in his eyes, I may have just suffered the loss of my team but I just might have joined him, but I needed to make sure he knew what he was doing."

"Then if were done talking lets finish this race." Said Tatsuo. They both readied them selves again on the top of the building, their wheels spinning on the roofs surface and they shoot off of the building, a middle aged business man had just walked up the stairs and walked out to witness this, his eyes widened and the cigarette he planned to smoke fell from his mouth as his jaw dropped.

They both rode from rooftop to rooftop and Tatsuo thought to him self "What does he even mean? I don't even know what the Rumble Road is." They both just took each roof top one at a time and were able to stay at the same speed, "Riding the air he says, but that sounds like Wind Road stuff." Tatsuo casually cam up to a building lower than the one he was on, he was deep in thought and he didn't bother to jump. He didn't stop running the wheels so when he flew off the edge of the building on to the other he didn't just drop but when he landed he went farther than he thought. Tatsuo looked back at what just happened and thought to him self. "I have an idea." He jumped onto the next building but kept running his wheels, and each time he did it he noticed he went farther and landed easier, "Is this what he meant by riding the air?" The whole time up there Tatsuo wasn't paying attention to the fact that Shin had jumped down to the street and was a bit farther ahead of him. "Shit." Tatsuo sped up and jumped off the side of the building and while in the he spread his legs out and accelerated his wheels the friction on the air that the wheels put sparked a flame to surround the wheels as a sort of aura. Shin saw him as he flew over and above him, fire shot out the back of his A-Ts, which was caused by the thrust of wind that the A-T wheels absorbed through the top of the wheels like a jet engine. "This is what he meant by riding the air." Tatsuo landed on the street and darted forward flawlessly and rode forward in front of Shin with the National Bank in sight. Tatsuo looked back at Shin and saw a grin on his face.

Tatsuo swiftly dodged a car and as he out ran it he casually ran his fingers across it, he cut the car off as soon as he passed it. Shin caught up next to him and pointed, "The first to touch the fountain wins." Tatsuo nodded. They sped forward, head to head, they closer, passing the last intersection until they hit the checkpoint. They were 20 meters away and Shin was slightly ahead of Tatsuo. Suddenly a big rig turned on the street, cutting them off, Shin jumped over the truck and Tatsuo lowers himself as low as he could and passed under the rig. Shin landed behind Tatsuo, Tatsuo sped forward, jumped and smacked the top of the fountain. Shin stopped and looked at Tatsuo as he held on to the top of the fountain. "Invitation accepted."


End file.
